


PPDC Personnel File: Squadron Leader/Ranger Amirina D'Carlton

by ChuckStruck23, knightphoenix2



Series: Archangels and Russian Vodka [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Embedded Images, Original Character(s), Photoshop, character profile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckStruck23/pseuds/ChuckStruck23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightphoenix2/pseuds/knightphoenix2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit about Amirina for you guys and a pic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PPDC Personnel File: Squadron Leader/Ranger Amirina D'Carlton

PPDC Personnel File

CONFIDENTIAL

 

 

Name: Amirina D'Carlton

Alias: Archangel

Rank: Squadron Leader (UGC) Ranger (PPDC)

Based: Hong Kong/New Zealand

PPDC Service ID: 4792186

Date of Birth: 23/08/2000

Birthplace: Palmerston North, New Zealand

Nationality: New Zealander

Relationship Status: Married.

Spouse: UNKNOWN.

Children: UNKNOWN.

Next of Kin: No surviving family. Co-pilot assumed next of kin due to lack of spouse identity.

Academy Scores: Not Applicable

Kaiju Kill Count: UNKNOWN 

 

 

Appearance

Sex: Female

Height: 5'11

Build: Moderate muscle build but slim figure.

Skin Color: Caucasian

Hair Color: Light Yellow/Blonde

Eye Color: Honey Brown or Green Brown (Depends on mood)

Distinguishing features: 3 small but obvious beauty marks on left cheek in triangle formation. Tattoo of a Celtic-inspired wedding band on her ring finger. Silver Wedding Ring and Dog tags worn around neck at all times whilst out of Jaeger. Tattoo of an angel's wings on her shoulder blades.

 

Medical

Physical: In peak form, maybe even slightly above it. Master of nearly every conceivable martial art and able to handle most weapons, including making items such as spoons lethal when she is in the mood. Mainly wishes to spar with her Co-pilot only. Frequently wins despite his size, weight, and presumed experience advantages. No-one has reported as yet a victory for her Co-pilot in the 'Kwoon.

Psych Eval: Trauma onset by her past and current occupation. Has her own support systems to deal with any issues. Refused any help offered. She is Co-Pilot dependent for emotional support. May have an issue with taking orders if she has ideas of her own. Incredibly stubborn. Hates people she doesn't know doing anything to her medical wise. High IQ. Does not appreciate not being taken seriously. Not believed to be capable showing any emotional weaknesses to anyone besides her copilot. Co-pilot has reported that she is plagued by nightmares of her past. 

Recommendations: Ongoing psych evals and possibly counselling? When broached with Co-pilot, he wished us luck, indicating not going to be taken well by subject.

Diagnosis: Fit for duty with careful monitoring.

 

Jaeger

Co-Pilot: PPDC Ranger Yancy Becket

Jaeger: Mark X

Jaeger name: Archangel Revenge

Colors: Blue, Silver, and Black.

Logo: 

Fighting Style: Swordsman/woman. Quick reflexes with the ability to lock-action. Submersible. More than capable of hand to hand, highly modified to suit most martial arts and capable of jumping and flipping over. Can also engage in long distance fighting. 

Height: 280 ft

Weight: 1900 tonnes

Speed: 9/10. Highly maneuverable both on land and in water.

Shielding: 9/10. Moderately High. Material: Kevlar-coated Steel.

Power: 10/10. Cold Fusion core. Equivalent of 86 Diesel engines per muscle strand.

Specialist Weaponry: Two 125 ft reinforced steel, black diamond dual edged swords (loose grip), High velocity Plasma Whip Wings, and capable of deploying up to 25 Anti-Kaiju Missiles from launchers behind chest armor.

Special Con-Pod Features: Runs on the Archangel Network software, so alterations will be needed for PPDC software compatibility. State of the art harness and safety pod systems, as well as the latest high tech Drivesuits.

Pilot team drift strength: 98.7%

Status: Active/Awaiting Orders


End file.
